


rejection of the gift

by computereality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computereality/pseuds/computereality
Summary: "don't overthink it." he answers. "it's just sex."
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Tajima
Kudos: 24





	rejection of the gift

butsuma reminds him how it is wanting to feel again.  
getting marked with the other man's strong grip. hugged close by a possessive beast, held in his arms, a territory where he belongs. primal instincts telling him to get closer, to tighten his legs and force the other man to come inside. it feels so physical, skin to skin, sweaty, _disgusting_ he thinks, but still welcome.  
"such a beautiful treat you are." butsuma whispers to his ear, between heavy breaths and quiet moans. "if only we could spend more time together…"  
tajima knows what he means. peace.  
"don't overthink it." he answers. "it's just sex."  
silence greets them. tajima feels like it's laughing at them both, cold and uncomfortable like snow on his nape.  
"is it?" butsuma whispers.  
he was always so hopeful. stupid and naive.  
tajima always said to him that it's just an easy way to get heartbroken.  
"don't be stupid." is the only thing he can whisper back, as the other man repositioned himself. the sudden change of angle makes him gasp, breaking the tanned skin under his nails.  
"i love you." butsuma whispers, words so warm on tajima's neck.  
but he knows better than to answer.


End file.
